The present disclosure relates to inkjet printers and inkjet cartridges. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an ink reservoir for an inkjet cartridge with a barrier layer for reducing solvent loss.
Typically, an inkjet cartridge includes an outer housing within which an ink containment system or ink reservoir is disposed in fluid communication with an inkjet printhead. A mechanism linked to the ink reservoir generates a negative pressure or backpressure that is maintained within a sufficient range to prevent ink from leaking from the printhead, but also allow ejection of ink for printing. Prior inkjet cartridges used primarily water-based inks, for which solvent loss is not usually an issue. However, cartridges containing inks with volatile organic solvents may lose significant amount of the organic solvent by migration of the solvent through the cartridge materials to the ambient environment.